Ninjago: Frozen Love
by NindroidZane007
Summary: This is part one of the series. It has Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff, as well as Jay, Cole, both Sensei Wu and Garmadon, and Nya. Kai, Zane and Lloyd have hiked for two days, and finally reach Elsa's ice fortress. But a big snowman stands in their way. Can Zane convince it to move? Can they convince Elsa to help? And most importantly, has Kai found the one? And does "ovl" mean overlord?
1. Meeting the Ice Queen

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked, shivering. He, Kai and Zane had hiked for two days, and they just finished Cole's chili.

"I think tha-" Kai started to say, but he saw another mountain. "Am I hallucinating, Zane, or is that another mountain?!"

"No, but look closer!" Zane replied. "Uhh... I see a glass staircase, Zane. What's good about that?" Kai declared.

"It's ice. We're nearly there!" Zane exclaimed. They quickly hiked to the staircase.

"Uhh... Why is this huge snowpile here? Let me guess..." Lloyd retorted. Behind him, the snow pile grew into a giant snowman.

"...it's gonna become a huge snowman, to protect the stairs, right?" he finished.

"Uhhh... Lloyd?" Kai whimpered.

"What, Kai? And why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Lloyd replied.

"Look behind you!" Kai and Zane exclaimed in unison. "Well, what do we ha- HOLY FREAKIN' SPINJITZU!" Lloyd exclaimed,"THAT IS A HUGE SNOWMAN!"

It roared, then demanded,"GO AWAY!"

"Wait!" Zane yelled,"We come in peace! Do you understand my words?"

The snowman nodded. "We mean no harm to Queen Elsa! Will you let us pass?" Zane explained.

The snowman grunted, and Kai winced. But it moved out of the way. Zane reminded him," And Kai, remember:-"

"'Do not melt the bridge.' I know, Zane!" Kai remarked.

Kai, Lloyd, and Zane climbed the stairs. Eventually, they reached the door. Lloyd knocked, and the door slid open. They went upstairs.

Zane knelt, explaining," We have come from afar to meet you, Queen Elsa. I admire this castle of yours."

He whispered to Kai and Lloyd,"Pssst! Kneel! Show respect!"

They quickly bowed. "And do NOT rise until you are told to, by the Queen." The Nindroid continued.

"Rise, Kai. Rise, Lloyd. Rise, Zane." Elsa responded.

"Wow! You are so outta my league! Not only because, well, you are royal, but you are just so... so... Uhh, Zane? A little help?" Lloyd chuckled nervously.

"Umm... how about 'beautiful'?" Zane offered.

"Yeah, that." Lloyd agreed. He then fainted.

"May I have this dance?" Kai offered. "And Zane, how about a little... music?" He winked.

Zane pressed a button, for his music files. Soon, waltz music filled the air.

"Wow, Kai! You can dance? I thought you never danced before! You're a natural!" Zane cheered.

"I kinda have. This the first time with a girl." Kai admitted.

"How?"

"Do you not know your own Spinjitzu? Take the twister out, and add a second person, what do you get? This." Kai explained.

Kai and Elsa danced for a while, when Zane stopped his music. Kai's phone buzzed.

Where are you guys? Thought you would be back by now! Erindale is in deep trouble. Ovl nindroid suspected to be here. -Cole.

"Elsa, is it alright if I use my Fire here? Basically, if one's Fire and another's Ice coexist in perfect harmony, it's usually true love." Kai explained to Elsa.

"Yes."

"Alright, on the count of three: one... two... three!"

The two elemental spheres revolved around each other, neither affecting the other.

Kai explained,"Once more. To ensure this wasn't luck. One... two... three!"

The outcome was the same. Kai gasped, and stuttered,"I can't believe it! You are the one!"

Lloyd groaned,"Ohhh, my head! Did I miss anyth- Uhh, Zane? Is this what Kai meant by his fire/ice concept? If so, knock me out. If this means they're now dating, let the giant snowman do it."

"Uhhh, yes, and yes." Zane replied, confused.

To be continued...

It is not the best, but book two you can most likely guess what happens. The story is simple. But a rough draft had a singing part. Besides, that version didn't have Lloyd go "HOLY FREAKIN' SPINJITZU!" in it. In book two, they hike back to Erindale. As they do so, Kai shares his memories (enough sneak peeks!). I want you guys to comment for ideas of what Elsa should say (or sing; have the lyrics in the comment, with a way to tell WHO is singing, by the way!) and your idea(s) might go into the next book!  
>-NindroidZane007<p> 


	2. No Way In?

The four traveled down to Arendale, and shared memories.

"When my sister was a baby, I used to entertain her by juggling hammers. And she laughed the hardest when one landed on my foot." said Kai, and Lloyd's phone rang.

"Hello?" said Lloyd.

"What's goin' on, Cole? Oh. Okay." the green ninja spoke in a whispered tone.

Kai saw Lloyd's face grow ominous.

"Dammit! They need our help, but I don't think Zane's 'charm' will get us in there!" Lloyd yelled.

"I can get you guys across," said a man leading a reindeer.

Who are you?" Zane asked.

"I'm Kristoff. This reindeer, his name's Sven." said the man.

"Spen?" Lloyd attempted the name.

"No. _Sven, _not _Spen_." said Kristoff, "Here's the plan. Phase 1: Elsa will have to go in alone. Phase 2: Whilst the crowd's bowing and showing respect, we'll get you three to where your comrades are. Phase 3: We'll rendevous at the gates one hour before sunset. Clear?"

"Crystal," Zane remarked.

"Let's go."


	3. Unexpected Surprise

"Phase 1, now!" Kristoff signaled the queen, and all went as planned. Lloyd ran to the gate, but the ice miner had a boa constrictor's strength. Kristoff put Lloyd, Kai, and Zane at the bottom part of the sled.

"Damn, why _here_?!" Lloyd complained, but Zane silenced him.

The sled went to a house, that had three familiar faces, but one was foreign to him.

"Hans," Kristoff growled, "It seems you've escaped, but got caught again."

The ninja walked into the building, and saw Ana. She must've beat the crap out of this Hans.

"So, this is the guy you were worried about?! He's a prince, for cryin' out loud!" Lloyd yelled in surprise.

Just then, Ana dealt a blow to the face, which had ripped a chunk of skin off of Hans' cheek. And there was no human flesh.


	4. Guess Who?

Zane stood there in horror, as the false skin came off of a robot. The shoulders formed his chestplate.

"Kryptor," Zane growled.

"Long time, no see, Pops." the Nindroid general replied with envy, "As you can see, the _real_ Hans of the Southern Aisles was kidnapped. Then the boat that was carrying him capsized. He's now a sworn ally of the Nindroid Armada, giving the Overlord money and human reinforcements. At this rate, he might conquer more than _just_ Ninjago. We shall rule the universe!"

Kryptor had found dark Chi, which is why he's operating.

Zane was now enraged. He got a katana from thin air, and attempted to strike. But Kryptor used Zane's momentum to parry Zane's blade, and stab him as well.

"Heh, heh. Too easy to beat." Kryptor whistled.

Jay ran to Zane, and yelled at the evil Nindroid: "You killed one of my own brothers! Now, I'm gonna send _you_ on a one way trip to an evil place."

"Ooh! Where?" Kryptor squealed with delight.


	5. Strange Events

"Next stop: Hell. One way trip. Comin' up!" Jay declared, and overloaded the nindroid.

"We'll meet again, Jay Walker! Enjoy the victory while ya can, cause i'm gonna send _you_ to hell!" Kryptor cried, and disappeared.

"Kryptor used his Dark Bring of Telescopic Tavel to escape," said a familiar voice.

Jay looked down, and hugged Zane.

"AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWCCCCCCHHHHHH! ARE YOU OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Zane screamed in pain, "LEGGO!"

Jay dropped Zane, and smiled goofily.

"Oh, crap! We're gonna be late! Remember what Kristoff said?" Lloyd yelled in shock.

"What the hell is a Dark Bring?" Kai asked.

Zane blinked. "I'll explain later, okay?"

The Ninja got to the gate in time.

"Who're you people?" said someone behind the group.

_Great. Caught by cops! _Lloyd thought.


	6. Metallic Snap

Kai sighed, as the ninja were being cuffed with medieval cuffs.

"Uh, Zane?" Cole asked, sounding confident.

"What is it, Cole?" Zane replied.

"Your hands, look."

Zane looked at his hands, and saw they were... shrinking. The nindroid was shocked. He busted the cuffs, and backhanded the guards.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU ARE TRYING TO ARREST PEOPLE THAT CAN SLIP OUT OF ANTTHING! WE'RE TO SEE QUEEN ELSA!" Zane yelled in fury.

The guards tried to catch him, but Zane was too agile.

"What... are... you... doing... arresting... Queen... Elsa's... boyfriend? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Zane yelled while slapping a guard.

Kai stated, "That's me."

Lloyd stared at Zane, saying, "Damn! Zane is _pissed_!"

The other two guards just stared at the nindroid, surprised that Zane slapped their friend silly.

"You want some?" Zane asked, his eyebrows slanted in fury, "I got more than slapping. I bite. With frostbite."

The guards were trembling, and squeaked, "N-no."

"Then let us see the Queen."


	7. Inside the Castle

The guards led them to Elsa, whom hugged Kai, nearly suffocating him.

"Oh, this is my frien-" Elsa started to say.

"HOLY CRAP! A living snowman? With his own friggin' personal flurry?!" Jay shrieked.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" said the snowman.

Zane slapped Jay in the face.

"Man, and I thought you were injured!" Jay remarked, rubbing his cheek.

Lloyd fainted. Zane sighed in frustration.

"That's the second time he fainted!" the Nindroid yelled in anger.

Cole, however, had a different feeling about Olaf.

"May I see your head?" Cole asked.

"Ummn, I guess so?" Olaf stated.

Cole picked it up, and threw it at the wall. Olaf's head didn't explode.

"Wow. You've got a thick skull!" Cole stated.

"I don't have a skull. Or bones."

"Hey, where'd Zane go?"


End file.
